


Damn He's Cute

by Leaadriale



Series: D:BH Stuff (ship) [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, M/M, Nines got hurt, Nines is cute, but he's okay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaadriale/pseuds/Leaadriale
Summary: An Android with glasses ? That sounds dumb... But cute !
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: D:BH Stuff (ship) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792054
Kudos: 47





	Damn He's Cute

This morning Nines was in the field, he was accompanying two officers to get a perp at his home. The man did not really appreciate the surprise visit of the policemen, he initially refused to follow them before becoming violent. He tried to escape but obviously the RK900 quickly caught up with him, the man took the opportunity to attack Nines in the face, with a baseball bat.

When he returned to the police station, Nines' artificial skin had covered back his gray chassis, except near his right eye. A gray spot was visible from his cheekbone to his damaged optical component. Yes, his right eye has been damaged, broken from the inside, the perceiving image is blurry, his vision no longer adapts to the light, he is unable to focus. After a short visit to Cyberlife, he's told that his new eyes would be "available in two days, sir". Damn baseball bats.

Until then, he can't read, can't analyze faces that come near him, or anything for that matter, and he hates it. What good is a high performance android if he is myopic ?!

In the afternoon, Reed hands him a piece of paper, probably related to their investigation. Nines then tries to put the sheet more or less far from his face but nothing helps.   
"Gavin, I can't read this…" the android said, his disappointment clear in his voice as he handed the said paper back to his partner.

"Oh god! Yeah shit, damn I forgot for a minute! You really can't see nothing, like you're nearsighted? How many fingers are up?" Nines gave his friend a little amused look, he didn't need to see Gavin's face perfectly to guess the smirk that was on it.

"Wait, I think I have an idea!" The detective rose from his chair, motioning for his partner to follow him.

"Gavin, I'm sorry to inform you that most of your "great ideas" usually don't end very well..."

"You may be right but this time, you will thank me! Are you coming?"

The android found himself following his partner to the locker room of the police station, where the lockers that contain the personal belongings of the officers are located. After rummaging through the mess of his locker, Gavin turns to his partner, a big smile on his face.

"Really, Reed? It's stupid, I'm an android I don't need glasses. I refuse to wear these. Wait a minute, why do you have glasses?"

"You are not asking the right questions, tin can. And don't be a drama queen, you can't see shit, put on the glasses!"

"It's the dumbest thing you made me do."

The android, took the glasses from his partner's hands then slipped them on his nose. Nines had to admit that Gavin had a good idea, he was surprised that the glasses fit his broken eye so well.

"I must look idiot...

"Well ... It's not that- Yes, yeah you look dumb, now go back to work. "

After quickly thanking his friend with a small smile, Nines returned to his desk. Gavin remained alone in the locker room for a moment, just long enough to close his locker and get his thoughts back straight. _Damn, he's cute! I should really invite him out. Maybe tomorrow..._

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen so much fanarts of Nines and Connor with glasses and , yeah, damn they're cute I can't stop thinking about them ! Gavin neither ;)
> 
> Thank you for stopping by ! Kuddos or comments are the best ! 
> 
> Later, reader ❤✌


End file.
